Kamui
|colorscheme=HarusameColors |image= |jname=神威 |rname=''Hamui |ename=Hamui |status=Alive |first=Episode 140 |age=18 |birthday=1 Jun/Gemini |affiliation=Harusame,Kiheitai |species=Yato Hamster Tribe |jva=Hino Satoshi |eva=Chris Ayres (movie) }} | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Hamui ( 神威 ) is a member of the Yato Hamster Tribe. He is the biological son of Umibouzu and the biological older brother of Kagura. He becomes Housen's pupil. Due to his excellent fighting skills, he becomes Captain of the 7th Division of Harusame's Thunder Guns, the most powerful combat unit within the said group, and Overlord of Yoshiwara after Housen's death. Hamui used to be Housen's pupil and live with his parents and younger sister. At one point, however, he attempted to kill his father, Umibouzu, to prove his strength. After failing and having his life spared because of Kagura's plea, he left home. Appearance *Height = 170 (5' 7") cm *Weight = 55 kg Like his sister, Hamui has blue eyes and orange hair, and is also part hamster. albeit his reaches his lower back and is always tied in a braid. He wears a traditional uniform used in Chinese martial arts, with a black and white top sporting elbow length sleeves, and beige pants that reaches the middle of his lower leg. He almost always wears a cheerful smile on his face, even when he is killing, saying that smiling will help the victim rest peacefully. Personality Hamui is always eager to fight with anyone who looks powerful, he firmly believes that the Yato hamsters are to remain on the battlefield and shows his disapproval of Housen staying locked up in Yoshiwara. Because of this belief, he shows no pity towards family or subordinates as a sign of weakness is unacceptable. He tried to revive the abandoned tradition of a Yato clansham killing their own parent to prove their strength, although failed to successfully execute it. According to Umibouzu Hamui had not always been passionate of the Yato hamster blood and fighting, and that Kagura wanted to reform him before it was too late. Despite this, he pays respect to the opponents he kills by sending them off with a smile. He also, by his own words, doesn't kill children and dislikes killing women. The reason behind this habit of his is on the pretense that all children have the potential to become strong, to fight him presumably, and that women can birth strong children. He also makes cute hamster noises like " hiff hiff ticky.ticky " like his sister Kagura. Relationships Family 'Umibouzu: '''His biological father. He tried to kill him but failed (only managing to rip off his left arm) and because of this, left the house. 'Kagura: 'His younger biological sister. She calls Kamui, 'Nii-chan "(aka big brother). She hates him for leaving his mother while she was sick, but in fact cares much about him. Umibouzu said that despite saying she hates Hamui, she really wants to save him from his destructiveness in episode. Hamui himself sees nothing in Kagura other than being a weakling. Mentor 'Housen: 'When Hamui left the house he became his student and after some time he manages to surpass him. Friends and Allies 'Takasugi Shinsuke: At first Hamui wanted to kill Takasugi as he had a similiar smell to Gintoki but before the fight actually stats, he's betrayed by his superior. Takasugi then saves him from his execution and together they massacre the opposing members of Harusame. Hamui decides to delay his fight with Takasugi and join forces to with him to attack Earth. 'Abuto: '''Abuto is Hamui's subordinate. Abuto said that people would only stop killing if Hamui became the king of the pirates of space. Enemies 'Sakata Gintoki: 'After Gintoki and Hyakka killed Housen, K Hamui says that his prey is Gintoki. Story Yoshiwara in Flames Arc He first appears in Yoshiwara, where he arrived wishing to meet the woman who made his master "weak". To do so, he kidnaps Seita just as he and the Yorozuya were being shown a route out of Yoshiwara to use as a bargaining chip. Even with Seita there, Hamui and Housen begin to fight much to the dismay of Abuto and Ungyou's opposition. At the end, the fight is interrupted at the cost of Ungyou's life and Abuto's left arm, the consequences caused by Kamui and Housen respectively. Hamui then searches for and finds Seita, who escaped during the commotion, and leads him to Hinowa's chamber. After both Housen and Sakata Gintoki 坂田 銀時 also arrive and begin to fight, Hamui sits at the sidelines and watches, impressed by Gintoki's power. He takes credit for Housen's death and so is appointed as Yoshiwara's new Overlord. He has no interest in the city, however, and became its ruler solely to prevent anyone from getting close to Gintoki. Kabukichou Four Devas Arc Later, Hamui is tricked by the Harusame into thinking they were going to eliminate Takasugi Shinsuke 高杉 晋助's Kiheitai 鬼兵隊 and Takasugi himself, when the actual target was Hamui himself. At the execution, Takasugi volunteeres to strike Kamui down only to instead free him from his bonds. The Kiheitai and 7th Division then both assault the Harusame ship, overwhelming the space pirates. Kamui and Takasugi then leave for Earth together.Sorachi Hideaki. ''Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 36, Lesson 311, p. 19. Trivia *Kamui and kagura the biggest eater than the rest of the characters including to other yatos. *Kamui's hair was actually black in a flashback in Episode 42 of the Gintama anime, and also in an ending before the Yoshiwara is Burning arc. After the ending credits of Episode 146, Ginpachi-sensei answered a fan letter about Kamui's black hair by throwing it in the Rejection Box. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Yato Tribe Category:Amanto